


The Foolishness of Love

by Redring91



Series: Dead Dwarf Peanut Gallery [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redring91/pseuds/Redring91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OR The Foolishness of Speaking Without Thought Around Younger Siblings Who Love To Occasionally Put You Back Into Your Place Because They Actually Run Things Around Here</p><p>A little tribute to Determamfidd and her Awesomeness that is Sansûkh</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Foolishness of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [determamfidd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/determamfidd/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sansûkh](https://archiveofourown.org/works/855528) by [determamfidd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/determamfidd/pseuds/determamfidd). 



> A little tribute to Determamfidd and her Awesomeness that is Sansûkh, because I literally cannot get enough of it, and spend most of the time daydreaming about all the sons of Durin.
> 
> Also, because brothers can be kind of terrifying when they are insightful and spiteful all at once. So never poke fun when they are in the thralls of puppy love.
> 
> (If you haven't read Sansûkh, this skit will probably make no sense - so go read Sansûkh!!)

\--The Foolishness of Love--

Éowyn: [dramatically sweeps from the room with commanding grace]

Frerin: [stares dreamily after her] I’m going to make her a sword. And a shield. And helm, with horses carved on it! And – and – a spear! And another sword. And mail. Lots of armour. And did I mention swords? Lots of swords. A different sword for every battle!

Thorin: [smiles wryly] Why would anyone want to use different swords in battle, when they only need one trusted blade? Ah, the foolishness of love, nadadith.

Frerin: [splutters indignantly] Says you! Mister A-Thousand-Pens-Is-Still-Not-Enough-For-My-Hobbit-So-I-Must-Make-More! Even Ori only uses one at a time! Mister I-Couldn’t-Be-Decorative-To-Save-My-Life-When-I-Was-Alive-But-Now-I-Must-Put-Flowers-On-Everything! Flowers! On everything!

Thorin: [glowers majestically]

Frerin: So if you’re going to stand there and ruin my wonderful plans for my beautiful shieldmaiden while I’m still dreaming them up, I will ask Ori what every single one of those flowers mean. And then every single dwarrow in the halls will hear all about your expressions of love in great detail, realise you are just a hopeless romantic, and you will be doomed!! So there!! [Goes back to dreamily contemplating the glory of Éowyn]

Thorin: [continues to glare majestically, because he is not embarrassed, and wonders if he could bribe Ori to be silent about flowers until the ending of the world. Makes a mental note not to damage Ori’s schedule further because this would definitely hamper the aforementioned goal]

Gandalf: [starts laughing hysterically]

Thorin: [Really does not squirm (as that would not be majestic) because he forgot the bloody wizard was standing there]

Aragorn: Gandalf? What are you laughing at?

Gandalf: The foolishness of love. [Continues to laugh hysterically]

Thorin: [Does not flee into the starlight. He is a King. His exit is majestic]

Aragorn: [sighs and accepts that his companions are always going to behave strangely around him. Though perhaps it would be more bearable if they explained just why they all seemed to react strangely to thin air?]

\--


End file.
